


Just Like Old Times

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 19 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Dumbledore/Slughorn, hand job, "one last time", famous, phoenix</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 19 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Dumbledore/Slughorn, hand job, "one last time", famous, phoenix

"I am pleased you decided to return to Hogwarts, Horace," Albus said, his hand stroking Fawkes lightly, the phoenix letting out a comforting trill at the touch.

"As if I had a choice in the matter," Horace grumbled. "Bringing the famous Harry Potter with you."

Albus looked at Horace over his half-moon spectacles. "He was the only reason you acquiesced?"

Horace coloured slightly, recalling the delightful hand job Albus had given him once he returned after escorting young Harry to the Burrow. "You know it's not, Albus."

"At the time, you said it would be the last." Albus stood from behind his desk and walked in front of it, leaning against the edge, his robes slightly parted in the middle. "Have you, perhaps, reconsidered?"

Horace felt the first stirrings of arousal as he recalled the many trysts he and Albus had shared when he was a professor before. If he was to endure another year of teaching, it would behove him to have something to occupy his mind—and body.

"I do believe we can come to a satisfactory arrangement," Horace replied, setting his teacup aside and reaching for Albus's waist.

"Excellent." Albus parted his robes fully and Horace got to work.


End file.
